The Werewolf of Vocaloid Mansion!
by KawaiiAzumaril
Summary: When Oliver brings a party game to play, the Vocaloids play a game filled with accusatory glares, finger pointing, and enough screaming for a lifetime. The Vocaloids will have to think hard when spotting the wolf, and the wolf will need to lie as best as possible! Has minor gory scenes and character 'deaths' (it's a game, after all). Please read the blurb at the top. Who'll live?


**PLEASE NOTE THAT ROLES AND DEATHS BY THE WOLF/THE WITCH'S POISON/LYNCHING WERE DECIDED WITH A RANDOM NUMBER GENERATOR. THERE WAS NO BIAS INVOLVED EXCEPT IN THE CHARACTER ROSTER, WHERE I CHOSE.**

Werewolves of Millers Hollow is a game, based off of the originaiussian parlor game Mafia. A wolf/wolf pack tries to hunt down the villagers continuously without being caught during the night. The villager's defense is to vote for lynching someone during the day, to try to eliminate the wolves. Except, no one knows who the wolves are but themselves... It's up to everyone else to find who they are! If special characters use their abilities wisely, then the tides can turn...

The game is divided into a day-night phases. During the night, the wolf/wolf pack chooses to kill one person (not themselves). Other characters may have abilities during the night. The Seer learns one person's identity. The Witch has one healing (saves a character from the wolves) and one killing potion they can use at any time. The Little Girl can peek at the wolves when they hunt, but dies of fright if seen by the wolves. Normal Villagers have no special abilities, so there is only one thing they can do; vote. Speaking of which...

The day phase consists of the villagers (including the wolves masquerading as villagers) voting to eliminate a character through lynching, trying to kill the wolf. The Normal Villagers, Seer, Witch, and Little Girl wins if the wolf is eliminated. The wolves win when they outnumber the villagers (if votes are cast against them, they can override it with majority vote).

Character Roster: Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, SeeU, Oliver, Piko, Teto

Character Roles and Distribution: 6 Normal Villagers, 1 Witch, 1 Seer, 1 Little Girl, 1 Wolf

* * *

Miku quivered a bit. "But that's really creepy! I'll be so paranoid!"

"Nah, don't be stupid! It's not real, so quit your whining," Teto scoffed, a wicked gleam shining in her eyes. "Unless, you think they're real, scaredy-cat!" She tackled Miku in her customary way to show friendliness. She did so with play-fighting.

"I've played this game many times in England," Oliver said to no one in particular, "it's quite fun, actually."

The player cards were shuffled and distributed. Oliver was the only one who played the game before, but other than that, the rules were set. The game was going to begin.

* * *

 _After a long, hard day of work, the villagers finally begin to tuck in for the night. The sun turned from red to inky blue as stars twinkled on the sleepy town. The moon scattered beams of silver light in the valleys surrounding the village._

 _The Witch of the village woke from insomnia, looking at her shelves of potions. Eyes wandered at two particular potions, ones that nobody knew. The pinnacle of death and life were corked within those bottles, one being a deadly, poisonous potion and the other the a potent healing potion. Something told the Witch to save the potions for another day. It seemed peaceful now, but..._

 _But something's amiss. A low growl came from a mass of dirty gold fur. That mass of fur bolted out the window and into the night. Blood stained the fur crimson, but simply cow meat wasn't satisfying enough. However, dawn soon creeped up, and the wolf had to return to its 'slumber.'_

 _Unbeknownst to the wolf, someone had seen the bloody feast. It was only a matter of time before the wolf would snack upon the villagers._

 _The Seer of the village, once ridiculed for 'useless' charms in comparison to the Witch, received an omen from the stars during the night. The omen told of a normal teenaged girl, who loved all her friends. The Seer's eyes closed as sleep took over._

* * *

"Who's the wolf?" Kaito asked, looking at the other players. His card was clutched tightly in his hand, determined to not let anyone see.

"Well, that's what were trying to find out... Right?" Len asked, looking over to Rin. She had set her card on the floor, face down. She shrugged, looking at Oliver. He nodded in return, happy to play with more people.

"But how would we know who to vote for elimination if we have no evidence?" She cried, still utterly confused. "If I don't know, then I choose Len to be eliminated!"

"What?! Why me?" He asked, disbelief etched his face.

Teto cackled. "What bias! However, I agree with her. Let's kill Len!

He crossed his arms and frowned like the little tsundere he was. "Not you too! Fine, I vote to kill Rin, since she started it!"

"I vote for Teto, since she tackled me earlier and for calling me a scaredy cat!" Miku declared. Due to some delicious blackmailing, she got Meiko and Kaito to vote with her. In the end, Teto had majority vote, even though Luka, Piko, Oliver, and SeeU chose not to vote.

"Okay, that's just unfair..." Teto pouted, standing up. "I'm not going to reveal my card, though, as punishment!" She stared at Oliver, daring him to say it was against the rules. He looked away from her gaze, which made her smirk. She stalked off to the 'cemetery,' where eliminated people went to. It was loaded with pop and snacks, so maybe elimination wasn't too bad... Except, maybe for bragging rights.

Players dead:

1\. Kasane Teto, lynched (role unknown)

* * *

 _Night fell again, though some were uneasy to sleep. The Seer was disturbed by the day's events. The right think to do, it seemed, was to investigate more omens. With a gasp, the Seer came upon a vision the wolf, dark gold fur matted with blood and grime. Sensing impending doom, the Seer hardly got any sleep that night._

 _The Witch sensed something was going to happen as well. The Witch was in a rush, though, to finish a client's medicine. In haste, the deadly poison was used instead of the right ingredient. The villager took it and slept, never to wake again._

 _The wolf licked its chops, satisfied for the night. Its sharp claws grazed deep, red lines into the wooden table in the house of its victim. The wolf bolted back to its dwelling, turning back into a human to settle for the rest of the night._

 _Two people have perished..._

* * *

"No way! I DIED?" Miku asked, shocked. She turned over her card, revealing a picture of a group of people holding hands together. 'Normal Villager' was printed below it.

Meiko roared with laughter. "Her face! Ahahaha!" She was mildly tipsy, but the rest of the sake was poured down the drain before she could get too drunk.

"I did too." Luka said over Miku's unintelligible sounds of disbelief. She revealed her card, which had an eye printed over two normal eyes. 'Seer,' it read.

"We still don't know who the wolf is, but our Seer died, so we won't have any solid answers. Unless, of course, the wolf makes himself or herself obvious." Oliver said, not too fazed. "We just have to look hard and hope the werewolf blunders..."

SeeU looked at him oddly. "You've got to be the wolf, Oliver. How would you how the wolf would act?" Her doll-like face was full of curious suspicion.

"I've played many games before?" He replied back, uncertain. He wasn't a good liar, and usually didn't tell the truth very convincingly otherwise. His mind told him to stop talking, but he felt he needed to defend himself. "I mean, sometimes the Seer dies the first night, so there's no information for the villagers."

She seemed hesitant. "I'm sorry, but I'm casting a vote for you elimination..."

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, Ollie-boy!" Rin smiled. In the end, two votes were cast for Oliver, while everyone else declined to vote. He flipped over his card, the words 'Normal Villager' on it. He joined Teto, Miku, and Luka at the 'cemetery,' where his panicked yelps and the teen girls' snickers echoed. Luka must be overwhelmed trying to keep order there.

Players dead:

1\. Kasane Teto, lynched (role unknown)

2\. Hatsune Miku, killed by poison (Normal Villager)

3\. Megurine Luka, killed by the wolf (Seer)

4\. Oliver, lynched (Normal Villager)

"We just keep killing innocent people... How are we going to win?" SeeU asked, feeling guilty for putting Oliver out of the game

* * *

 _The wolf darted in the shadows, muscles lean yet rippling with sheer power. The need for flesh was overpowering that night. The wolf needed to eat, and now._

 _The body eaten was delicious, if not a bit tangy. The mutilated remains were scattered across the bed its body was once sleeping in._

 _The Witch awoke after the wolf tucked in for the night, gazing steadily at the remaining healing potion. No one else could detect it, but the stench of blood reached the Witch's nose. Stealing quietly into the night, the Witch stowed the healing potion in flowing robes. After dowsing the source of blood with the potion, the Witch crept back to sleep. The Witch had no strong potions anymore, but maybe using the healing potion would prolong the village's life for a bit longer..._

 _Nobody had died that night._

* * *

"Nobody? How?" Len asked, wishing Oliver was there to provide an explanation.

Rin pondered that, temporarily siding with the other blonde. "Aha!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Piko. "You haven't spoken all game! You're hiding your secrets, since you're the wolf!"

If she intended to unnerve Piko so much he'd reveal he was the wolf, it didn't work. Piko hardly batted an eyelash, as if he was blamed for being a bloodthirsty canine daily. "No, I'm not," he replied calmly and quietly. "I can prove it."

"How so?" Rin asked, curiosity apparent in her vibrant eyes.

"The reason nobody died... I used my healing potion," he explained, his gaze was steady and held no room for lies, the electronics in his left eye whirring. "I used it on you, actually. Shall I reveal my card?" He held it up but didn't turn it over, wondering if he should reveal it to confirm his innocence. However, it might make him a target of the wolf, even though he had no more potions left.

Rin put her lips together in an irritated line. "Fine, fine... I believe you, for now. Then, I'm going to cast my vote for Meiko!"

The new victim still managed to hear the the proclamation, through her slightly buzzing mind. Meiko didn't drink to the point she was drunk, but just a little tipsy. Which was saying a lot, since her constant consumption of sake strengthened her tolerance of it. "Why?!" She demanded, just a bit sluggish in her movements.

"You squished my oranges last week. Before you ask, you passed out and fell on them." She huffed.

"I'll vote to lynch her too!" Kaito proclaimed, with Len joining in. It seemed everyone had a small vendetta as a result of Meiko ruining their favorite foods while drunk. Only SeeU and Piko refused to vote. Other than that, the vote was unanimous, so Meiko was eliminated. She stood, albeit shakily, and let go of her card. It fluttered down as she stumbled her way over to the 'cemetery,' with the Normal Villager picture on it.

Players dead:

1\. Kasane Teto, lynched (role unknown)

2\. Hatsune Miku, killed by poison (Normal Villager)

3\. Megurine Luka, killed by the wolf (Seer)

4\. Oliver, lynched (Normal Villager)

5\. Meiko, lynched (Normal Villager)

* * *

 _So began the next night. Only the wolf awoke that night, hungry as always. The body consumed the night previous wasn't as satisfying as thought. Leaping through the streets as the new moon hung above, the wolf prowled for a new meal. The wait wasn't very long; sweet blood soon dripped onto the floor._

 _One has perished in the night..._

* * *

"Oh, come on..." Kaito mumbled, revealing his 'Normal Villager' card. He seemed reluctant to go to the cemetery, having to confront a tipsy Meiko.

Players dead:

1\. Kasane Teto, lynched (role unknown)

2\. Hatsune Miku, killed by poison (Normal Villager)

3\. Megurine Luka, killed by the wolf (Seer)

4\. Oliver, lynched (Normal Villager)

5\. Meiko, lynched (Normal Villager)

6\. Kaito, killed by wolf (Normal Villager)

Nonetheless, the voting began with Rin tackling Len to the ground. "What did I do to you? _What did I ever do to you?!_ " He screeched, his pitch just as high as Rin's as she pulled his hair.

"What did you do?! YOU SPILLED MY ORANGE JUICE!" Her scream shook the window panes and caused every bird within a mile radius to migrate. Indeed, a small puddle of the citrusy liquid was gathering on the coffee table. "And not just any juice, but juice that I spent _all morning_ squeezing!"

"Just make more then!" Len struggled, his strength evenly matched with the infuriated girl. He was about to escape until her petite hand snuck up his shirt and scurried along his torso. He yelped, momentarily distracted, but that would lead to his downfall. Soon, ten fingers were running along his stomach and sides, making him laugh. "No fair! No fair!"

"So YOU'RE the wolf, huh? You enjoyed spilling my juice, didn't you, you sadistic little monster!" She continued to 'interrogate' him mercilessly.

SeeU was a bit frightened, her eardrums shot. "Rin, aren't you taking this a bit far-?"

"Of course not, we do this all the time~!" She replied, happily kneading at the area Len's hips and waist. He was beyond protesting now, shrieking out incoherent pleas. Piko muttered something about lunatics and ran his USB cord in her underarms. If Rin wasn't lying about tickle fights, then...

Rin paused, uttering a panicked sound that seemed to be a cross between a yelp and a giggle. SeeU took the initiative to drag Len's limp body away, his face flushed red. "That's enough," Piko said sternly, his eyes bright with irritation. "As for voting... I vote for Len."

"No- evidence-..." The accused teen panted. "Rin started it..."

"I did not, but anyways... I'm voting for him too!"

"Then it's decided, since it's a majority vote and mine won't matter." SeeU announced. She motioned to Len. "Your card please." When he didn't respond, still catching his breath, she plucked it from his pocket with her neatly manicured fingers. A smile broke out onto her face.

"We won... Len was the wolf!" She said, tossing the card into the air. It flew down like a ninja star, lightly smacking the losing blonde in the face.

"Which means... Len, you tried to eat me!"

"Have mercy..."

Players dead:

1\. Kasane Teto, lynched (role unknown, but they eventually learned she was the Little Girl)

2\. Hatsune Miku, killed by poison (Normal Villager)

3\. Megurine Luka, killed by the wolf (Seer)

4\. Oliver, lynched (Normal Villager)

5\. Meiko, lynched (Normal Villager)

6\. Kaito, killed by wolf (Normal Villager)

7\. Kagamine Len, lynched + killed by tickling (Wolf)

Winners:

Kagamine Rin (Normal Villager)

Utatane Piko (Witch)

SeeU (Normal Villager)

 **Congratulations, Rin, Piko, and SeeU! You've won the game as Villagers. Just remember... There may be more wolves out there...**

* * *

For some reason, I got super paranoid while writing this. Like I was playing in the game. I couldn't stand writing this at night, so I had to do so in the day like a scaredy cat. Seriously, if you seen the cards for the actual game, the wolf card seriously frightens me.


End file.
